Mako Mori
|image = |caption = |fullname = |born = April 23, 2003 Tanegashima, JapanPan Pacific Defense Corps: Shatterdome |family = Sumako Mori''Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization, page 163'' (mother, deceased) Masao Mori (father, deceased) Stacker Pentecost (adoptive father, deceased) Luna Pentecost (adoptive aunt, deceased) |hair = Brown (blue highlights) |eyes = Brown |height = 5' 5" (1.65 m) |weight = 121 lbs''Info provied by: Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters'' |academy = 2017 |occupation = Tech expert Head of Mark III Restoration Project Jaeger Pilot |rank = PPDC Ranger |number = R-MMAK_204.19-V |strike = Hong Kong Shatterdome |deploy = 2 |affiliations = Pan Pacific Defense Corps |pilot = Gipsy Danger |partner = Raleigh Becket |command = Marshall Stacker Pentecost |appearances = Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero Pacific Rim |actor = Rinko Kikuchi Mana Ashida (young Mako) Megumi Hayashibara (JPN Dub)Tomokazu Sugita, Megumi Hayashibara, Tohru Furuya Cast in Pacific Rim Film's Dub }} '''Mako Mori' is the adopted daughter of Stacker Pentecost and a PPDC Ranger in training. Biography Early Life Mako is born April 23, 2003 to parents Sumako Mori and Masao Mori, a sword maker. An only child, Mako grew up in village in Tanegashima and lived a relatively comfortable and happy life with her mother and father. Mako is ten years old when the first Kaiju, Trespasser, attacks San Francisco in 2013. She overhears the news broadcast on the radio.Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero Onibaba Attack Sunday, May 15, 2016 marked the attack of the Kaiju Onibaba in Tokyo. When her father is diagnosed with cancer, a thirteen year old Mako and her mother head into Tokyo to get him treatment. Afterward, her parents took her shopping where they bought her a pair of red shoes. Their visit to the park coincided with Onibaba's attack. Mako loses her parents in the crowd during the civilian's rush to escape the creature’s rampage. Mako is forced to fend for her life during the military’s battle against the creature that remained in close proximity. When she tries to hide from it in an alley, Onibaba finds her.Pacific Rim However, the intervention of the Jaeger, Coyote Tango, saves her life. Her survival in the face of Onibaba’s rampage made her an iconic figure in the media. Tales from Year Zero After Mako is saved by Stacker Pentecost and Tamsin Sevier, it was some time before Pentecost would encounter her again. When his friend was diagnosed with cancer, Pentecost decides to adopt Mako, feeling a kinship with her through their shared loss of family at the hands of the Kaiju. In the aftermath of her family's death, Pentecost protects Mako from her surviving relatives on her father's side. They blame her being born as a girl, holding her responsible for Sumako's inability to have sons to continue their family's lineage of sword makers. As the two travel from Japan to Alaska, Mako asks if the weather is cold. Pentecost tells her they only intend on staying in Alaska for a few weeks until Lima’s Shatterdome is up and running. Mako inquires about his position as a Jaeger pilot, Pentecost tells her he doesn’t “drive” one anymore. Instead, he teaches others how to pilot Jaegers. Curious, Mako asks if she can drive a Jaeger; Pentecost’s response is "someday". Still, Mako’s interest in Jaegers persists. A month later, she continues to ask Pentecost about the reasoning behind two pilots and in particular, who his partner was. Pentecost appears hesitant to give her an answer, but eventually takes Mako to see Tamsin. Mako gets the opportunity to know Tamsin during her struggle with cancer and her remission until her eventual death. In 2024, a 21 year old Mako and Pentecost go to visit her grave in Hawaii to pay respects when Naomi Sokolov is sent to the Anchorage Shatterdome to interview the Marshall. Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Mako joins the Jaeger Academy in 2017. She develops skills for mechanics and engineering during her tenure as a student in the Jaeger Program. In accordance with her wishes, Pentecost becomes her teacher and trains Mako to become a Ranger at the academy. Her overall score in the Jaeger simulator is 51 drops and 51 kills. Despite Mako’s records in the academy, Pentecost is adamant that she remain outside of the battlefield and dissuades her at every chance. In 2023, Gipsy Danger is removed from Oblivion Bay and relocated to the Anchorage Shatterdome where Mako oversees its refurbishment under the Mark III Restoration Project; the Jaeger is refitted with a completely iron hull, free of any alloys, new weaponry and two nuclear reactors. When the Anchorage Shatterdome is shut down, Mako, Pentecost and what remains of the PPDC personnel are relocated to Hong Kong with eight months of funding. In search of pilot for Gipsy Danger, Pentecost assigns Mako to compile a candidate list for Raleigh Becket, a former Ranger who quit the PPDC after his brother’s death. Pacific Rim Mako greets her father and Raleigh as they arrive on deck of the Shatterdome. As Pentecost introduces him to his daughter, Mako remarks Raleigh is not what she expected. Raleigh asks if her expectations are good or bad. Embarrassed, Mako apologizes and compliments him on his record as a Ranger. Once Pentecost introduces Raleigh to the functions of the Shatterdome and the personnel fighting alongside them on the mission to bomb the breach, Mako shows him to bay three where the refurbished Gipsy Danger is undergoing repairs. Raleigh remarks that Gipsy Danger “looks like new”; Mako explains the Jaeger is one of a kind, the only Jaeger running on two nuclear reactors. Showing him to his room, Mako informs him that his candidates will be prepared to face him in the morning. Curious to know her stake in the Pentecost’s mission, Raleigh asks if she’s Jaeger pilot. Mako answers in the negative, however, she tells him that she wants to become a pilot more than anything. However, Pentecost has his reasons for preventing her from doing so. He notes that her impressive simulator score can’t be the reason Pentecost forbids her the opportunity. Mako changes the subject; she expounds that she’s studied his every move and mission deployments, especially his final one in Anchorage. She believes his tendency to deviate from standard procedure and taking unnecessary risks put the lives of those at his side in danger. She doesn’t believe he’s the right man for the breach assault. Raleigh, stung by her opinion, cites that real life combat is different from anything in a simulator and that the choices made in the moment are ones he has to try living with. Frustrated, Mako leaves his room; as she prepares to close the door she spies the scars on his back and left arm and becomes envious. The following day, Mako approaches her father for the chance to pilot Gipsy Danger like he promised her when she was younger. Pentecost’s belief that she merely wants revenge, however, has him deny her the opportunity again. She and Pentecost oversee Raleigh and the candidate’s performance in the Kwoon Combat Room. As he progresses through each candidate, Mako is unimpressed by Raleigh’s performance. He stops long enough to ask why she has a problem with him, taking a stab at her pride when he questions her selection of candidates. Mako tells him the problem lies not with the candidates, but with his inability to use the best tactics immediately take them out quicker than he is. Irritated, Raleigh challenges Mako, bringing into question her purported skills as a Pentecost’s “brightest”. Though Pentecost objects at first, he allows Mako the opportunity to fight Raleigh. The two are evenly matched the fight, but Mako rises victorious when she uses a sweep maneuver, knocking Raleigh off his feet and pinning his leg. Despite her compatibility with Raleigh, Pentecost tells Raleigh that she won’t be his pilot and dismisses the issue. Mako leaves the Kwoon, disappointed and retreats to her room. Later, Pentecost decides to honor his promise to her; visiting her room, he offers her one of the red shoes she wore in 2016 when Onibaba attacked. Out of respect, Mako bows and prepares to suit up. She arrives in Gipsy Danger’s Conn-Pod, ready to pilot alongside Raleigh. As they prepare to Drift, Raleigh warns her not to latch onto a memory during the drift. The initial Drift between the two goes smoothly; their neural handshake allowing them interface with Gipsy Danger without issue. However, when Raleigh latches onto the memory of his brother’s death, he throws them both out of alignment. Mako gets lost in her memory of Onibaba’s attack; reliving the memory while connected to Gipsy Danger activates the Plasmacaster on Raleigh’s side of the Jaeger. Her connection with the Jaeger is strong enough to override the emergency failsafe’s in the LOCCENT, which leads technician Tendo Choi and the Hansen’s, Herc and Chuck, to shut down power the entire system connected to the Jaeger. The incident brings into question Mako and Raleigh’s capability to run defense for Striker Eureka during the breach assault. Chuck confronts Raleigh and Mako outside of Pentecost’s office after a meeting with the Marshall and his father. Knowing they heard him, Chuck tells Raleigh to disappear, figuring that the five year gap from the last time he piloted a Jaeger would endanger the mission. Mako warns Chuck to stop antagonizing Raleigh. He continues when Raleigh holds her back, calls them bitches who need leashes. His comment angers Raleigh enough to punch him; when Chuck fails to apologize to Mako, the two get into a fight that ends in Raleigh’s favor. Herc and Pentecost exit the office and split the two up. In Pentecost’s office, Mako’s father believes she’s too inexperienced to reign in her memories and that it was a mistake to allow her in the Jaeger in with Raleigh. Heartbroken, Mako asks to be dismissed from his office, Pentecost grants her wish and she leaves. When LOCCENT picks up two Category IV Kaiju signatures, Otachi and Leatherback, Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha and Striker Eureka are deployed from the Shatterdome to confront the Kaiju in the Victoria Harbour. Pentecost keeps Mako and Raleigh grounded. However, when Otachi and Leatherback gain the upper hand on all three Jaegers; Otachi destroying both Crimson Typhoon’s Conn-Pod and Leatherback crushing Cherno Alpha’s pilots inside their Conn-Pod underwater and disabling Striker Eureka with an EMP blast; Raleigh reminds Pentecost that Gipsy Danger is analog and they still have a chance against the Kaiju. Reluctantly, Pentecost sends both Mako and Raleigh out to fight Leatherback. The two grapple with the Kaiju, tearing its EMP organ from its back. Gipsy Danger is thrown into the docking area of the city where Leatherback continues to engage them. Throughout the battle they force Leatherback back toward the water, using the environment against it. Locked in a power struggle, the two use the Plasmacaster and fire into Leatherback’s stomach repeatedly; when the Kaiju falls dead, Raleigh and Mako shoot its corpse several more times to ensure it won’t get up. They go after Otachi who’s entered the city in search of Newton Geiszler; dragging along oceanic freighter, they use the boat to attack Otachi before the Kaiju snatches the boat and tosses it aside. Otachi engages them immediately, knocking them down with its tail. The Kaiju evades them, disappearing into the crowded buildings. Mako and Raleigh search for the Kaiju, relying on their immediate sight and the helicopters patrolling above to detect movement. The two are blindsided by Otachi who crashes through a building; it rams through the next building, using the environment to its advantage. Otachi tries to use its acid to burn through the hull of the Jaeger; Mako and Raleigh dodge its attack, but aren’t quick enough to avoid its pounce. Otachi tries to use the pincer on its tail to crush their Conn-Pod. Mako uses the coolant on Raleigh’s order and freezes the tail enough to shatter it. Free of its tail, Mako and Raleigh tear the acid sac from its throat and discard it. Otachi pounces on them again and digs into the back of the Jaeger and takes flight. The Kaiju smashes them through the tops of the skyscrapers and moves to take them above the atmosphere. As they begin to loose oxygen, Raleigh believes they`re out of options. Mako, remembering the chain sword, deploys the weapon. Mako takes vengence for her family when she and Raleigh cut Otachi in half; as they plummet, they barely manage to slow descent using Pentecost’s advice to purge the nuclear reactor. Landing relatively safely, the two return to the Shatterdome victorious. Herc thanks them for saving his and Chuck’s life from Leatherback. Pentecost congratulates them for their efforts, but reminds the Shatterdome personnel that they still have work to do. Mako is the first to notice Pentecost nose is bleeding, alerting the Shatterdome to his illness. When he dismisses himself and orders the War Clock restarted, Mako shares a look with Raleigh that lets him know she is aware of his illness. When Pentecost reveals that he will pilot Striker Eureka alongside Chuck in Herc’s stead, Mako tries to stop him, reminding him that getting into another Jaeger will kill him. Pentecost, understanding her concern, commends her on her training and tells her he was proud to see her grow up. Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger are airlifted to the Challenger Deep, the location of the breach. As they approach the breach, they are attacked by Raiju and Scunner, two Category IV Kaiju sent to defend the breach. Scunner and Raiju ambush Gipsy Danger, tearing off its right arm and damaging its leg. When Raiju circles around for another attack, Gipsy Danger’s chain sword cuts the Kaiju in half. Crippled, Mako and Raleigh cannot get Chuck and Pentecost before Scunner comes to aid of Slattern, a Category V Kaiju who disabled Striker Eureka’s ability to deploy the thermonuclear bomb into the breach. Pentecost tells Mako to make for the breach and destroy it using the Jaeger’s nuclear reactor. Though reluctant, she obeys the order and tells her father that she loves him. He and Chuck use the bomb to kill the remaining Kaiju. When the thermonuclear bomb goes off, Mako and Raleigh use the chain sword to brace themselves against the blast that parts the sea. The water comes rushing back around them, but they are able to recover despite the damage sustained to the Jaeger. They limp toward the breach with halved body of Raiju when their path is blocked by a wounded Slattern. Tackling the Kaiju, they stab Slattern in the back with the chain sword as it attacks Gipsy Danger’s with its horned tails. It succeeds in cutting the line to Mako’s air supply. As they descend into the breach, Mako loses consciousness. Raleigh gives her his air supply and ejects her in one of Gipsy Danger’s life pods. Mako reaches the surface first. Regaining consciousness, she searches for any sign of Raleigh’s life pod. When it emerges, she swims over and forces the hatch open. Mako fears the worst when she cannot find his pulse. Embracing Raleigh, she begs him not to leave her. Raleigh regains consciousness and tells hers that she’s choking him. Relieved, she lets him go. Raleigh relays the destruction of the breach to LOCCENT and the two wait for pick up from the helicopters. Personality Mako is a perfectionist, seeking to get anything she puts her mind to right. This is particularly heightened by her desire fulfill her "life debt" to Pentecost and prove her worth as a Ranger to her adoptive father, who assumes the trauma of her experience in Japan is enough to prevent her from piloting a Jaeger. del Toro describes Mako as "her own worst enemy" and "adversary"; Mako dislikes nothing more than to fail herself and others around her. Short tempered, Mako socialized very little with others and has no friends.During the drift, Raleigh discovers the true nature of why she wanted to be a Ranger. Skills *'Skilled Jaeger Pilot: '''Mako had dream of being a Jaeger pilot since Stacker saved her. She didn't just want to avenge her family but also want to end the Human-Kaiju War. She had always looked up to Jaeger pilots like Stacker and Raleigh. Gipsy Danger piloted by both Mako and Raleigh was able to defeat two Category 4 Kaiju, Leatherback on the land and then Otachi in upper atmosphere. Gipsy Danger assaulted the Breach along side Striker Eureka. The two Jaeger engaged in combat. The Striker Eureka self-destruct for Gipsy Danger to reach the portal and use its nuclear reactor to destroy it, ending the Human-Kaiju War. *'Master Martial Artist: Stacker '''himself trained Mako in hand-to-hand combat, passing his fighting skills on to her. Mako became a master in multiple martial arts. Mako fighting skills can even rival that of Raleigh's. Gallery Young Mako 02.jpg|Mako in 2013 Mako YearZero.jpg Young Mako Year Zero 03.jpg Mako_Mori_Poster.jpg|Mako Character Poster Young Mako and Raleigh.jpg makobaby.jpeg Onibaba.jpg|Mako runs from the Onibaba Young Mako 04.jpg Young Mako Drift 02.jpg|One of Mako's memories as seen in the "Drift". Charlie hunnam rinko kikuchi pacific rim.jpeg Charlie hunnam rinko kikuchi pacific rim 2.jpeg Mako and Raleigh piloting.jpg Mako Mori 2.jpg mako suit.jpeg makostacker.jpg Stacker Pentecost, Mako and Raleigh.jpg makoface.jpeg Mako Mori 3.jpg Mako and Raleigh.jpg Mako Curitry Suit.jpg|Concept art of Mako in the curitry suit Mako DOB.jpg|Mako's vital data Notes References Category:Characters Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Rangers Category:Tales From Year Zero